


world keeps spinning

by shibecafe



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, meet-cute (but also not), sungwoon is bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibecafe/pseuds/shibecafe
Summary: There’s a first time for everything, though, Sungwoon supposes.Like getting caught talking to yourself about sheep farming.“Are you sure sleep- sheep farming would be a better life?” Sungwoon closes his eyes. He puts his pen down. Places his laptop on the chair next to him.





	world keeps spinning

**Author's Note:**

> another something i wrote back in 2017 and have no plans to finish. i polished it a little bit and made a (VERY RUSHED) ending. i never want to think about this ever again in my life
> 
> p.s i think this was based on an mv but i'm not sure... will get back to you if i remember :^)

Laundry day. It’s decidedly Sungwoon’s  _ least  _ favourite day. Especially when it’s every third week out of a six week cycle, when it’s  _ his  _ day to do the laundry for every person that shares his apartment. Every third Friday, Sungwoon is tasked with collecting every single piece of laundry that he and his roommates have amassed that week (or at least the pieces his roommates remember to throw into their hampers) and driving ten blocks away to the little laundromat that they’ve been going to for the past four years of their college lives. 

This Friday just happens to be  _ his  _ friday, quite possibly the worst Friday to have to be on laundry duty. After having coffee spilt on him by a little freshman named Lee Daehwi, getting thrown out of the library because Taehyun can’t fucking shut up, and getting a lower mark than he expected on a quiz, he does not want to spend three hours sitting in the laundromat. He’s tempted to try and convince San to swap places with him, but he knows that a) San has a meeting with the people he interns for at 4pm and needs to prepare, and b) San would say no anyway, because he’s an asshole. He could ask Hojung, but on Hojung’s laundry day Sungwoon has an exam. So, he’s stuck. 

“Hey, assholes! And Hojungie, Junhyuk-hyung! Laundry! Get your filthy clothes here so I can fucking wash them!” Sungwoon is yelling as he walks into their apartment, peeling his coffee stained shirt off and chucking it into his hamper that he left near the door in the morning. Hojung is sitting on the couch, typing away on his laptop. 

“I already put my hamper next to yours.” He looks up at Sungwoon and smiles. 

Sungwoon sighs. “You’re the only person in this house I trust.” 

“I know.” Hojung goes back to tapping away at his laptop.

Junhyuk pokes his head out of his and Taehyun’s shared room. “You’re back late, Sungwoon-ah. Anything happen?” He raises one brow at Sungwoon’s shirtless state. “Hard day?” He walks out of the room, hamper in hand. 

Heaving a sigh, Sungwoon walks to San’s door. “You don’t know the half of it, hyung.” He bangs on the door. “San! Where’s your laundry?” A thump filters through the door. Some shuffling ensues, before the door swings open to reveal Yoon San himself. He shoves his hamper outside the door before making his way to the front door. 

“Bye, I have a meeting! Have fun with the laundry, Sungwoon.” Before anyone can answer, he’s out the door, like he was never there. Typical. 

Junhyuk coughs. “I’ll get Taehyun’s hamper if you get Moonkyu’s?” Sungwoon nods, scrubbing his face as he drags his feet towards his and Moonkyu’s room. He really doesn’t want to do the laundry. With a sigh wearier than any 22 year old should be allowed to release, Sungwoon throws a new shirt on, grabs Moonkyu’s hamper and trudges back to the living room. “Am I getting help to take these down to the car or am I on my own?” Hojung jumps up, grabs two hampers, and turns expectantly to Sungwoon and Junhyuk. “Alright, then.” 

The three of them make their way to Sungwoon’s car, piling the hampers in the back. “Don’t be too miserable, Sungwoon-ah.” With that parting sentiment, Junhyuk and Hojung run back up to the apartment, leaving Sungwoon with six hampers of dirty laundry and a lot more exhaustion than he deserves. Brilliant. 

++++++++

The first laundry day with six piles of laundry was more than a little difficult, but after so much practice, it’s become an easy routine, no matter how much Sungwoon despises it. He drags one pile of laundry in, shoving it into a washer and paying, before repeating with two more. After waiting for those sets to wash, into the dryer they go, and the last three sets get put into washers while the first ones dry. Simple, easy, or they are when there’s not a boy getting in the way.

He’s not really in Sungwoon’s way, not at all. In fact, he’s curled quite compactly into one of the stiff laundromat chairs. Which is the problem. He’s on the laundromat chair, looking like a very uncomfortable puppy. It’s… kind of tragic. The guy actually looks kind of familiar, but Sungwoon can’t place his face, so he shakes off his unwarranted and very misplaced concerned distraction and gets back to doing the exuberant amount of laundry. 

It feels like there’s more laundry than usual. Sungwoon has a feeling Taehyun didn’t do all the laundry last week and just left it for him to do. Asshole. Nothing good comes from rooming with Noh Taehyun. All he gets is Taehyun’s six other friends and more laundry and more dishes and more fucking stress. Whatever. 

Shoving the last of the laundry into the washing machine feels like some kind of monumental task. His arms feel heavy like lead, and all Sungwoon wants is the longest nap known to man and maybe some strong painkillers. He pushes the last of the money required into the correct slots, throws in some detergent and hits start. Finally. He can sit down. Maybe do the same thing as the other guy, curl up and take a nap while the laundry does its thing. Yes. What a good idea. 

Sungwoon slumps into a chair a few spaces away from Mr Sleepy Puppy, pulls out his phone to change the song playing through his headphones and queue some more up, and crosses his arms to nap. 

And... sleep doesn’t come. What a fucking surprise. Sungwoon is, once again, assured that the world hates him and wants to keep him jaded and bitter forever. There’s only one thing left to do. 

Study. 

He’s so fucking miserable. Junhyuk told him not to be and he is anyway, like a fool, a complete rube who is dealt the worst hands by deities that give no fucks. But that’s fine! He has study material in his car to melt his brain and make him aware of nothing except for his work. He collects his things before sitting back in the seat he occupied before.

“Sungwoon-ah, you could always drop-out and move into the mountains to become a sheep farmer. Then you wouldn’t have to deal with six hampers of laundry, or Lee Daehwi spilling coffee on you. You wouldn’t have to deal with Yoon San’s dumb ass! Or Noh Taehyun’s idiocy! Sheep farming would be such a better life. Sheep are  _ nice _ , they don’t make you do laundry for them. All they want is food and open plains!” It’s a monologue he’s run before. Being a Composition major with a Theatre Arts minor gives him a lot of time to express his feelings. Though, usually not verbalised to himself like this. There’s a first time for everything, though, Sungwoon supposes. 

Like getting caught talking to yourself about sheep farming. 

“Are you sure sleep- sheep farming would be a better life?” Sungwoon closes his eyes. He puts his pen down. Places his laptop on the chair next to him. He turns to his left, where Mr Sleepy Puppy, no longer looking all that sleepy, is grinning at him. His teeth are crooked, Sungwoon notes, making him look kind of like a little kid. Cute. 

“Yes. One hundred percent, yes, sheep farming would be a better life.” Sungwoon replies dryly. 

The guy looks pensive. “Why?” 

Sungwoon raises a brow. “Because life is bleak, which is clearly why I’m talking to a stranger in a laundromat.” The stranger looks slightly put off by the answer. Good. Maybe he’ll end up leaving Sungwoon alone so he can be miserable in peace for once. 

“My name’s Kang Daniel, second year at the local university, studying engineering.” The guy, Kang Daniel, sticks his hand out, smile back on his face. With a sigh, Sungwoon shakes his hand. Why he’s introducing himself when they’ll probably never talk again, Sungwoon doesn't know, but he goes along with it.

“Ha Sungwoon. Fourth year at the same university. Composition major, Theatre Arts minor. Long suffering fool.” 

Kang Daniel grins wider. “ _ You’re  _ Ha Sungwoon? The guy that scared Daehwi near to death this morning?” 

Ah. So he knows the first years. “I must be.” 

“Wow, for someone to scare Daehwi, I thought you would be bigger! Not that there’s anything wrong with you being small. That’s fine!” Daniel fumbles over his words. 

“Alright, big guy. Sure. Nice talk. I have work to do.” He places his headphones over his ears, and starts back up on studying for his exam. The exam is two weeks away, but one can never be too prepared. Or desperate enough for something to do. Sungwoon works for an hour, checking on the laundry every now and then, before ultimately deciding to just start scrolling on his phone. A few Twitter notifications, mostly Taehyun and San harassing him, and a few Kakao messages are all he gets. Quickly replying to Jinyoung, the first year he helps in a class, his attention is drawn to the unknown contact a few spaces below Jinyoung. 

It’s a name he doesn’t recognise, something like Daevidhwi Lee, and he definitely doesn’t know anyone by that name. He clicks on the chat with mild trepidation. 

** _Daevidhwi Lee [1:34pm]_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ hi sungwoon-ssi!! its daehwi… the first year who spilled coffee on u this morning… im really sorry about that ; A; is there anything i can do to get ur forgiveness?? Maybe buy u coffee?? or anything!!! let me know if u want anything!!! sorry again DDD:  _

It’s sweet, kind of, that the kid is so apologetic. Sungwoon does wonder how Daehwi got his Kakao ID, but decides to ignore it. 

** _Ha Fairy[5:17pm]_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Hello Daehwi. No point crying over spilled milk, or coffee in this case. You don’t need to buy me anything. It was an accident. If anything I should apologise for being snappy. An unknown source told me I scared you. Sorry for that. If YOU need anything, let ME know. Study well, Daehwi-yah.  _

Nice, concise. Perfect. He hits send, and leans back. Kang Daniel is still sitting near him, glancing from his watch to the drier that must hold  _ his  _ laundry every few seconds. The drier he keep staring at signals the end of its cycle and he jumps up, running over and pulling his laundry out in a hurry. Sungwoon watches him run out. He’s certainly pressed for time, or something. 

A shirt on the ground catches Sungwoon’s eye, and he groans. Of course Daniel would drop a shirt on his way out. He pulls himself up, bends down to grab the shirt, and walks out of the laundromat. He looks to the left, catches sight of Daniel and sprints up to the taller guy. 

“Yah, Kang Daniel! You dropped this.” Daniel spins around, eyes wide. 

“Oh! Did I? Thank you.” He provides a stupidly charming smile, grabs the shirt, and puts it in his basket. “I need to go. Have a good afternoon, Sungwoon-ssi!” And with that he’s running down the street again. 

“Huh.” 

Sungwoon walks back to the laundromat.

++++++++

“So, let me get this straight,” Taehyun begins. “You, Ha Sungwoon, the gremlin, met the campus sweetheart, Kang Daniel, and completely brushed him off? Then proceeded to, somehow, make him enamoured with you? By giving him back his  _ t-shirt _ ?” He looks kind of outraged. Sungwoon doesn’t understand why it’s such a big deal, or why Taehyun is so insistent to talk about it.

“How do you even fucking know this?” Sungwoon is shaking his head. It’s all too much. He  _ did  _ the laundry, he’s cooked dinner, and now he’s being harassed by his stupid roommate. And about something said roommate shouldn't even  _ know  _ about. 

Taehyun scoffs. “That doesn’t matter! What  _ matters  _ is that you left Daniel in the dust then managed to make him  _ like  _ you!” 

“I’m sure he doesn’t like me, don’t be more of an idiot than usual, Taehyun.” He pauses. “And we spoke for approximately 5 minutes. What the fuck.” 

Noh Taehyun is a lecherous stain upon the Earth, Sungwoon decides, when he sees the knowing look in his eyes. “I mean, while you had a brief conversation, you were also very nice to one of his treasured underling dongsaengs.” Sungwoon blinks. “You know, Daehwi? I heard through the grapevine that he texted you and apologised, but you told him not to and apologised too! Who the fuck are you, man, and what did you do with Ha Sungwoon?” 

“I’m gonna ask you again, you useless waste of my time that I call my best friend. How do you even  _ know any of this _ ?” It’s stressing him out, how much Taehyun knows. Normally Taehyun doesn’t know jack shit about anything unrelated to his damn dance troupe or his weird little squad. 

“Uh, Kang Daniel is in my dance troupe.” Well. That’s news. That’s probably where Sungwoon recognised him from. That begs the question of why Daniel pretended to not know who he was. “You know, he’s liked you for a while. He’s been seeing you hanging around the dance rooms for the past two years. Whenever you leave he’s like,  _ oh, he looked so cute! I hope he’s sleeping well!  _ It’s disgusting. He just never grew the balls to talk to you like the other kids have. Pretty sure he’s seen you with Jisung hyung too, those two are best friends, have lived together since Daniel got into college.” Taehyun delivers this completely nonchalantly, and while picking at his nails. Gross.

Sungwoon huffs. “Why are you telling me all this? I have other things to worry about without having thoughts of this Kang Daniel situation.” He’s loathe to admit that he thinks Daniel is pretty cute himself, given that it would ruin his tsundere reputation. Not that his reputation really stands when he’s with Taehyun, who’s known him since second grade. Long standing friendships are great, until you want to appreciate cute boys in peace without being mocked. 

With a scoff, Taehyun points at Sungwoon. “It’s not a situation until you make it one, Ha Sungwoon.” 

Infuriating. That is the only word to describe Taehyun, at least at the moment. Surely over the next few hours Sungwoon will come up with some more… creative adjectives to describe him. But for now, infuriating will have to do. 

“This will  _ not  _ become a situation. And I will  _ not  _ let you exploit this either, asshole! Now go the fuck away, I’m trying to clean up after you, Mister I-Can’t-Clean-Up-After-Myself.” Peace and quiet is all Sungwoon wants now. He wants to clean up, then he wants to knock out for 3 years and forget today ever happened. 

But, because he’s Ha Sungwoon and God hates him like people hate grubby children with bad attitudes, his phone starts to light up as he’s drying his hands. He just wants to  _ sleep _ . He begrudgingly picks up his phone, whining miserably. And it’s Daehwi, again. They’d messaged back and forth for a few minutes after Sungwoon got back from giving Daniel his dropped shirt before Daehwi needed to go and do things for whatever class he was in.

** _Daevidhwi Lee [8:41pm] _ ** ** _  
_ ** _ hyung! some of my friends and i are getting lunch tomorrow. do u want to join us??? it’ll be fun!! :D _

He kind of wants to say no. He’s tired, and Saturday’s are meant for being lazy and hating yourself, not going out to lunch with first years. But Daehwi is so sweet, so good and pure and untouched by the bitterness of the world, that Sungwoon just doesn’t want to turn him down. 

** _Ha Fairy[8:43pm]_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Sure. When and where? Do you need picking up from your dorm? _

** _Daevidhwi Lee [8:44pm]_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ there’s this little cafe about a 20 min walk from campus. if u could pick me up thatd be great actually ^__^ does 12:30 sound ok?? _

** _Ha Fairy[8:45pm]_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Sounds fine. See you outside the dorms then. Go to sleep early, and sleep well.  _

Lunch with first years. He can deal with this. Take it as repayment for the spilled coffee, and then go back to minding his own business with no first years in his life. Plans made. 

Sleep is on his mind as he shuffles towards his room. A nice, long, 16 hour sleep is what he deserves. 

++++++++

A 16 hour sleep is not what he gets. He instead gets an annoying ass Noh Taehyun crashing his bed at 9:30 and keeping him up until 3am with his woes, then Moonkyu barging in at 7 to get Taehyun ready for a stupid 8am Saturday dance practice. A measly  _ four  _ hour sleep. Sungwoon has been ripped off. Wronged. Crossed in the worst kind of way. He has five hours until lunch that can’t be filled with sleep. 

Five hours is a lot of time to spend. He could binge watch Buzzfeed Unsolved. Or rewatch every single Try Guys video. Maybe someone made a video about building a Jumanji board. Maybe not the Jumanji board, he decides. Too high a risk of the Jumanji theme playing in the background and that’s a one way ticket to Anxiety Town. 

He _could_, potentially, make breakfast. That would be a good idea. But it requires effort, effort Sungwoon isn’t willing to put into taking care of his body like a person who cares about their health. He scraps the idea of breakfast and rolls out of bed, ready to kick Taehyun and Moonkyu’s asses for waking him up if they’re still around. 

“Kim Moonkyu! Noh Taehyun! I don’t care if you’re older than me, I am murdering you slowly and painfully.” 

“Sungwoon-ah? You’re awake?” It’s Junhyuk, sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal, looking as friendly and supportive as ever, even at 7 in the morning.

“Yeah, no thanks to Moonkyu and Taehyun.” Sungwoon is whining, and he knows it, but he can’t bring himself to care. If he’s going to whine to anyone it’s gonna be Junhyuk. “I have to leave at noon and I wanted to get some extra sleep, but they both kept me up late and woke me up early! Hyung, I want to kill them and then myself.” 

Junhyuk tuts. “I know, Sungwoon. But! Killing them would be a bad idea, no matter how much they fuck things up for you.” Not for the first time this morning, Sungwoon wants to whine. He wants to groan and complain and be annoying, just to get the satisfaction of the act, but he doesn’t for two reasons. One, because whining and complaining is not his job. That job belongs to San and Taehyun. Two, because it would set the tone for the rest of the day, and Sungwoon wants to have a good day. 

If he let his day sour because of lack of sleep, he’d be bitchy towards the first years, which is what got him stuck  _ with  _ the first years in the first place. 

Life is hard. 

++++++++

“I’m not saying you’re  _ like  _ a pest, I’m saying you  _ are  _ a pest! You’re annoying and I’m calling pest control, Woojin.” 

Okay. So, the first years are a little weird. That’s fine. Sungwoon lives with a bunch of weirdos. He can surely deal with some weird first years. Beside him, Daehwi looks apologetic as they walk towards the large table. There’s quite a lot of them, which Sungwoon doesn’t expect at all. He thinks there’s nine guys sitting there, but he might be wrong. 

“I’m sorry, they’re kind of… weird.” Sungwoon waves off Daehwi’s words. “Well, let’s go and sit down, hyung?” Without waiting for an answer, Daehwi powers towards a boy sitting furthest away from the door. The boy has wavy red hair, sharp eyes, and when he smiles at Daehwi, Sungwoon sees a snaggletooth poking out. 

Sungwoon takes a seat where Daehwi points, right next to him. Once he’s seated, Daehwi begins introductions. “Sungwoon-hyung, this is my boyfriend Woojinie-hyung,” He pats the red haired boy's head. He then gestures to the guy sitting next to Woojin. “And this is our boyfriend, Jihoon. Beside Jihoon-hyung is Jinyoung-hyung,” Sungwoon nods at Jinyoung. It’s a pleasant surprise, seeing Jinyoung here. Daehwi keeps introducing everyone. “Then Guanlin and Hyeongseop-hyung and Euiwoong. On your other side is Minhyun-hyung, Seongwoo-hyung and Daniel-hyung!” Ah. Just Sungwoon’s luck, he’s not dealing with  _ just  _ first years. 

Great. 

Daniel starts laughing. “Daehwi, you didn’t say it was  _ Sungwoon _ -hyung you were inviting.” 

Daehwi glances between them. “Should I have? I didn’t know you two knows each other?” He has to lean closer to their side of the table to be heard over the others chattering away about whatever it is they were discussing before Daehwi and Sungwoon arrived. 

“We only met yesterday.” Sungwoon narrows his eyes at Daniel. He can feel a flush creeping up his neck as Daniel grins at him, his stupid teeth on full display and eyes crinkled obnoxiously. Sungwoon can’t see his hair since it’s hidden under a baseball cap, but he assumes it’s fluffy and soft and it makes him even more bitter about how cute Kang Daniel is. After using his morning to scroll through Daniel’s Instagram when he ran out of things to do, Sungwoon has managed to form what may possibly be a tiny little itty bitty crush on Mr. Kang himself. 

Sungwoon scratches at his shoulder nervously. Under normal circumstances (i.e situations with no spur of the moment crushes around) Sungwoon wouldn’t feel nervous at all, in fact at this point in time he would have probably made quick friends with the people surrounding him. But, well, this clearly isn’t under normal circumstances. That’s fine. He needs a couple of minutes to collect himself, that can be done. 

He taps on Daehwi’s shoulder and nods towards the counter. “I’m going to get a drink. Do you want anything?” The younger thinks for a second, before telling Sungwoon to just ask for  _ Daehwi’s usual _ . Obviously, they come here a lot. Sungwoon stands, straightens his shirt, and walks up to the counter. 

He feels like something light, in hopes that it’ll make himself calm the fuck down. Chai latte, perhaps? Yes. That sounds good. When it’s his turn to order, he’s surprised by the barista greeting him by name. “Sungwoon-hyung! What can I get you?” He squints at the barista. Wavy hair, piercings in his left ear, a smile full of crooked teeth. Takada Kenta, boyfriend of one of the kids in Taehyun’s dance class. 

“Hi, Kenta. A large chai latte, a slice of chocolate cake and Daehwi’s usual, please.” 

“Oh? You’re here with Daehwi’s group?” Kenta smiles. “16,000 won, hyung.” 

Sungwoon hums, getting out the bills. “Yes, I am. How often do they come here, for Daehwi to have a usual?” 

The barista hums, and gestures for Sungwoon to follow him further down the counter while he makes the drinks. “Maybe two to four times a week, maybe? The group alternates though, most days. A lot of them are in different majors so they have different classes and can’t always all be here.” He puts the lid on Sungwoon’s latte. “I mean, there’s not normally this many of them at once, especially on a Saturday. I’m surprised Daniel, Seongwoo and Minhyun are here. They never come here on Saturday.” Kenta hands him the drinks and cakes. “Have a good day, hyung!” He smiles brightly and goes back to the register. 

Sungwoon files away all the knowledge he reaped from Kenta. Clearly he will have to avoid this café like the plague if he wants to stay out of the metaphorical firing zone called feelings. With a sigh and no more calmness than he left the table with, Sungwoon walks back to the group. He places Daehwi’s drink and cake down in front of the younger boy, waving away the bills he tries to give Sungwoon. 

“Hyuuung,” Daehwi pouts. “Take the money.” 

“No, consider this my apology for yesterday. Now eat your cake, kid.” Daehwi pouts some more before going back to talking to Woojin and Jihoon. Sungwoon leans back in his seat and starts picking at his cake. It’s good cake. Sungwoon makes a mental note to ask Kenta to send his regards to the baker. 

After a couple of minutes of soaking up the chatter and the ambience that permeates any and all cafés and making small interjections into the kid’s conversation, Sungwoon hears someone clear their throat beside him. He turns and finds Seongwoo and Minhyun staring at him, and Daniel doing his best to  _ avoid  _ looking at him. 

Seongwoo is the first to speak. “So,  _ you’re  _ the Ha Sungwoon we’ve heard about.” Sungwoon narrows his eyes. Seongwoo keeps talking. “Ong Seongwoo, third year Theatre major, at your service. Minhyun here is a Literature major. You already know our dear darling Daniel here. You’re a Comp major, right?” 

“I am.” 

“You’re also friends with Jisung-hyung?”

“Yes. Because of my minor, Jisung-hyung and I share some classes.”

“Interesting…” Seongwoo is definitely the curious type, Sungwoon notes. He has some qualms with being interrogated by the kid, doesn’t really want his privacy to be invaded by someone he just met, but he also doesn’t want to make a bad impression upon these new people, so he just lets the questions continue. “You don’t talk much, do you?” 

Jinyoung looks up from his phone. “Sungwoon hyung actually talks a lot, he’s really loud. But Kenta hyung told me that Taehyun hyung said Sungwoon hyung might be meaner than usual today because he got, like, no sleep last night.” 

With a snort, Sungwoon leans forward. “No offence, Jinyoungie, but Taehyun doesn’t know jack shit. He’s just projecting because he has nothing better to do with his own shitty repressed emotions.” He leaves out the fact that he didn’t get much sleep at all. Jinyoung thinks he’s a good senior, and Sungwoon wants it to stay that way for as long as possible. 

Sungwoon turns back to Seongwoo. “I do talk a lot. Jinyoung is right. Not really feeling it today, though. Especially not when I’m seemingly being interrogated by kids.” He raises an eyebrow. 

Seongwoo squawks indignantly. “I’m not a kid! And I’m not  _ interrogating  _ you…” He scratches his neck. 

Sungwoon finds that hard to believe, but he gives Seongwoo the benefit of the doubt. 

The rest of the afternoon passes like that - in a companionable atmosphere. After a while, Sungwoon even finds it easy to chat with everyone eventually, his previous ire melting away in the face of the kids. It’s impossible to stay angry at the world when around people so full of smiles. 

By the time some of them start to leave, Sungwoon finds himself with several new numbers in his phone, and maybe some desire to get to know Kang Daniel a little more. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shibecafes) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nezha)!!!


End file.
